


He calls me the devil, I make him wanna sin

by kalothetic



Series: Enstars oneshots [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Choking, Face Sitting, Grinding on thighs, I do on their behalf, I don't know half of these tags, I swear it's fluffy too, I write sins, In more ways than one, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Or Is It?, Overstimulation, Riding, Snowballing, Spit As Lube, but no homo so it's a BROjob, consider it a kinder egg surprise, dear ao3, for once kogadonis don't suffer, haha idk read n find out, haha jk not even no homo can save them, half clothed sex?, in the form of a smut oneshot, it goes without saying, power bottom Kaoru rights, pray for kaorus knees, tags get wilder as you read, that this is indeed not beta read, they fuck in the practice room - Freeform, they said the practice outfit stays ON during sex, they use safewords, today I offer you Reikao, tomorrow?, we stan role models, who knows...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalothetic/pseuds/kalothetic
Summary: Rei feels like he could just drown in this. The feeling of Kaoru surrounding all of his senses, listening to his sweet moans, and of course the occasional hair pull that has him like putty in his boyfriends hands. This is so worth whatever trouble they could end up in, and they've barely even started.[not a single paragraph is decent enough to be used as a summary, shoot me]
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Series: Enstars oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775923
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	He calls me the devil, I make him wanna sin

Kaoru's knees ache already, but he's far too caught up in the sensation going through his body to care about such a trivial matter. He's positioned on top of Rei, supporting his weight with his arms on either sides of Rei's head. Rei's legs are between Kaoru's and his thigh is raised up high enough for Kaoru to grind up and down on it, and Rei thinks he ended up in the perfect position because he gets a clear view of Kaoru's face and gets to see him slowly lose himself in the experience, slowly come undone.

The dance practice room is empty except for the two of them. Everyone else left and they stayed behind late to discuss a few things regarding their next live, but talking quickly turned to much more and now they're in this position.

Really, it's not like either of them mind it. It's not their first time and definitely not their last, however, it definitely is their first time going at it in a public place. The door isn't locked either... They know the place is empty and it's highly unlikely someone will drop by again but the possibility is there and not impossible. If someone walks in there is no explanation for this situation or whatever it could have escalated to by the time someone does come in and they should probably get up and lock the door but the feeling is too good for Kaoru to get up or to allow Rei to get up, and somehow there's a thrill in knowing they could get caught. Kaoru doesn't know when he became so shameless in these matters, but he also found that when his mind is so clouded over by lust, he really couldn't give a fuck.

"Reeei... ~" he whines breathlessly, dropping the honorific as he always does in these situations. At first it happened out of accident, he was too caught up in his pleasure, crying out half of words and other unintelligible things, and he had screamed out Rei's name without the honorific. Rei liked it, though. He always loved the way his name rolled off of Kaoru's tongue, making it sound so beautiful that he didn't believe anyone else had the right to call him by it anymore. Even back when Kaoru had called him 'Sakuma-San'. However, hearing it in the heat of the moment, without the honorific, was way too hot for Rei. It ended up a habit that during sex, neither use honorifics (although most of the time these days, Rei doesn't call him Kaoru-kun as often as he does Kaoru, so it's already normal for him) and Rei hopes one day Kaoru will decide to drop it during their normal conversations too.

"hm~?" he hums in question, however, he didn't need an answer. Not really. He knew what Kaoru wanted, but he was way too fun to mess with, Rei wouldn't give in without teasing him a little bit more. He's patient.

Kaoru whines again as his grinding becomes messy, losing the rhythm he had maintained longer than Rei thought he could. "I won't do anything if you don't tell me to, Kaoru. So, what do you want?". Kaoru gets embarrassed easily, he blushed quickly, and that leads to him being defensive in a matter of seconds. If Rei ever brings up the things Kaoru said or did in bed previously, Kaoru would wrestle Rei to shut him up because oh my god no stop reminding me of all those embarrassing things!! However... As 'shy' as he is regarding these matters usually, when actually put in the situation, he doesn't care. He balances out that side of him with one that's absolutely wild. Kaoru never felt embarrassed in these situations with girls, however, the difference is that back then he was the one setting the pace and being in control and turning the lady's cheeks a rosy red. Now, he's not. He's at the mercy of Rei. And Rei has none when it comes to wanting to take Kaoru apart bit by bit during sex. Kaoru feels weak, but he also can't recall a time he felt as alive as he does when his body is completely pressed against Rei's and he can feel a different kind of every emotion bestowed upon mankind as the minutes pass, and when he reaches climax...

He obviously doesn't know what his reaction is like in those moments, but Rei does, and it must be something incredible to have him constantly chasing after it again.

When Kaoru doesn't give an answer to Rei's question, he decides to help out (torture) Kaoru a little bit. He starts moving his leg up in rhythm with Kaoru's grinding, giving him extra friction roughly, making Kaoru moan. "I asked you a question, Kaoru. You know I don't like repeating myself.. ~ what do you want me to do?" he repeats, slowly. Grabbing Kaoru's chin and pulling him out of the hiding spot he chose in Rei's shoulder and making him face him. Kaoru already looked like a mess.

His cheeks were red because of the blood that had rushed to his face, Rei can almost feel it pulsing through him, it's not often he gets thirsty for blood but something about how warm Kaoru is makes him want to taste it again. He's out of breath, panting heavily, Rei feels honored (and smug) he could bring out these kinds of reactions from Kaoru without even using his hands yet. All he did was just lay there and let Kaoru use his thighs as he wanted, and he's already like this. Rei is almost convinced the Kaoru he has sex with is a completely different person from the Kaoru he's in a relationship with. Not that he minds, he's glad he's the only one who can reduce the great Hakaze Kaoru into this state.

Once Kaoru had managed to calm down and compose himself a little bit, he instantly averts his gaze from Rei's. He's thinking about something and it's making him feel nervous, Rei can tell as much. It's unlike him to get nervous during sex, unless he's suggesting something new and he's embarrassed over it.

Rei reaches up to cup his cheek and bring his face back to Rei's. "What do you want?" he asks simply, because he knows the words are on the tip of Kaoru's tongue, he just needs a little push to get them out. Kaoru never suggests anything too crazy, the worst he has before is asking to be handcuffed. Kaoru hesitates before he takes a deep breath in, and proceeds to almost shock Rei into a seizure with what he asks.

"I want to try sitting on your face"

Goddamn.. Kaoru keeps getting bolder and bolder in regards of these requests. Rei might have to actually feel worried over what he'll suggest next. He feels he'll have to draw the line if Kaoru is to ask about throwing any harmful objects into the mix.

But really, how could he deny a request like this?

He smirks up at Kaoru, enjoying the way his face becomes an even darker shade of red. "what an awfully bold request, my love~" he couldn't let it slide without teasing the other boy over it, though.

Rei's hand slowly travels from Kaoru's cheek down towards the waist band of his pants, hooking a finger under both the elastic of the pants and his underwear, giving it an experimental tug and waiting to make sure nothing changes in Kaoru's expression before he feels its alright to take them off completely. Although it was Kaoru's own suggestion, he might change his mind. If he does however, he could just use the safeword and Rei will halt in a second.

Kaoru let's out a quiet gasp at the cold air from the air conditioner hitting his exposed skin, he knows he'll probably catch a cold or get a stomachache from this but he can care about tomorrow's issues tomorrow, right now all what matters is the anticipation bubbling in his stomach and the way Rei is licking his lips as he helps guide Kaoru into the correct position.

And so he ended up in this current position; the one in which Kaoru is sitting on Rei's face, moans loud and borderlining screams every now and then, face flushed completely as his grip on Rei's hair doesn't falter, only pulling him in deeper. Rei felt like he was choking a few times, and everytime he pulls away for air, Kaoru would whine and push his weight down on Rei again. 

It was.. Kinda hot. Everything in Rei's body feels so hot, despite the air conditioner blasting freezing cold air he's still sweating as if he had just ran a marathon, and with every noise coming from Kaoru he feels it shoot straight down to his dick and he can't stop thinking about how good it'll feel inside of Kaoru. He's going against his own words of being patient. He didn't know if he was doing a good job or not, for once, because he's never tried this position before so he's unsure of his abilities. But if he was to judge based off of Kaoru's reactions, he'd say he's doing a pretty good job. His hands that were gripping Kaoru's hips started traveling in different directions. One hand went underneath the blonde's black shirt and started palming his abs, and the other started roaming all over his thigh, squeezing every now and then. 

These efforts certainly did not go unnoticed as Kaoru threw his head back, eyes rolling back as he moaned in ecstasy, his own hand gripped over Rei's that he had on his abs to make sure it stays there, and slowly guides it up further. His body felt like it was on fire and his orgasm feels so close yet so far, he's certain it's going to make him collapse completely but it'll also be the best experience of his life. His knees keep getting weaker and weaker and he knows if they give out under him he'll drop his entire weight on Rei and that wouldn't exactly be the best situation to end up in, so he still tries his best to keep his balance. He really should have given his knees a break when they were still in the grinding phase. 

"R-Reeeei... Ooohhhh... Please.." he moaned out as Rei pulled away for air again, this time gripping Kaoru's hips firmly at a distance so he doesn't attempt to smother him again chasing his own pleasure. Rei smirked up at him, and boy was he a sight to behold. 

His hair was never really that well kept during practice yet from how much he ran his hands through it in sexual frustration, and how much Rei pulled on it when they were still making out before it escalated this far, it's a complete mess. Splayed all over his shoulders, back, and stuck to his face because of the sweat. His shirt was slipping off his shoulder slightly, and revealing an absolutely delicious looking sight that Rei feels the urge to bite into again. His face was completely red, not from blushing this time as much as it is from how hot his body feels. His mouth parted into a perfect 'O' and Rei swears he'll have those pretty lips drooling in a few minutes. Those beautiful silver eyes so intense and clouded with lust, hooded and staring down at Rei's own mesmerized ones. 

He's beautiful. As jealous as Rei feels sometimes when people flirt with his boyfriend or compliment his looks in an overly friendly manner, he definitely could see why. Too bad this kind of view is for his eyes only. 

"oh God Reeei... Are you going to just keep staring or are you going to get back to what you're supposed to be doing?" Kaoru whined, voice laced with an unusually bossy attitude yet also rather shaky. Kaoru's always been needy, so there was no way it'd be any different during sex, and those eyes glaring at him -or at least trying to- turned Rei on so much, he wanted to see how far he could provoke Kaoru. Yet again. 

"what am I supposed to be doing, again? Your face looks so mesmerizing like this, it seems to have knocked all the memories out of me" he smirked up at him, fighting his own pleasures as well because he finally got a taste of Kaoru and he wants to keep going until Kaoru comes, then they can move on to step 2, but he figured this chance was just too good. He knows Kaoru, if pushed far enough, can be very demanding and impatient, and sometimes he'll even take matters into his own hands. He wants to see what he'd do, and whatever it is, Rei is more than willing to accept it.

His glare faltered for a second before it returned more stern than before. "I appreciate the compliment, but not the teasing" He said in a quiet voice. Rei's smirk didn't go anywhere and if it could, it would only get bigger. "I'm not teasing you, though?". Cue a groan from Kaoru. He's too hot and bothered to be dealing with Rei's shit right now. "Would you just keep going?!" he's definitely pushing him over the edge. Just a little bit more.

This can end in one of two ways, either Kaoru will crack and start begging for it, or he'll get annoyed and take control himself. And Rei would be pleased either way. Let's go, baby!

"what do you want me to do? Be specific" he whispered to Kaoru, head moving to the side to bite and lick his inner thigh, Rei felt his blonde boyfriend's thigh twitch as soon as his tongue made contact with it. "R-Reeeei...~" he whined again. "Yes, my dear ?" he kept his teasing up.

He expected something to happen, but that didn't mean he was ready for it. He heard Kaoru growl before muttering "asshole" at him. He gripped Rei's hair again and guided him to face upwards before he pushed his weight down on him again, Rei groaned as his hands shot up to grip Kaoru's thighs, and the vibration from his groan mixing with the incredible pleasure of being ingulfed in Rei's mouth again and his hard grip on his thighs was enough to have him throwing his head back and moaning as loud as he could.

"oh God oh God.. oh GOD~~!!" Kaoru yelled when he felt Rei bite down a little, the sharp friction from his fangs only intensifying the pleasure in this clouded state of mind. He can only assume Rei likes having his hair pulled because whenever he loses control and grips his hair a little too hard, he's met with a moan that pushes him closer to the edge. So he tried again, pulling slightly on the smooth black hair, he got a slight grunt in response, his tongue not slowing its movements against Kaoru.

So he tried a little harder this time, pulling harshly, he felt Rei's whole body jerk as he groaned loudly. Yeah. Definitely has a hair pulling kink.

Kaoru smirked down at him. "you like that don't you, baby?" his voice as sweet as honey, and Rei wouldn't dare meet his gaze otherwise he knows he'll come untouched in his pants.

"Gotcha" Kaoru whispered as he settled his grip in Rei's hair again, ready to pull whenever he feels him slacking off. He does take control every now and then, practically riding Rei's face, but he worries he might get carried away and end up choking Rei, or breaking his neck, so he leaves the pace up to him, and he certainly doesn't disappoint unless he wants to be an asshole.

Then he noticed it. He'd been so caught up, that he didn't see it at all. All his vision could focus on was Rei. Rei and only Rei. But now that his gaze had shifted from Rei and a little bit upwards, he's met with a sight that almost makes him choke on air. He shouldn't be surprised, he's been in here so many times. But never like this. 

It's a dance practice room so it only makes sense at least 2/4 walls are covered in mirrors. Right in front of Kaoru, he makes eye contact with his own reflection, and he didn't think he could feel any more turned on. The sight of him sitting on Rei's face in the mirror, watching as he slowly loves up and down, giving him a better view of his dick going in and out of Rei's mouth. 

He involuntarily moans a little louder, now that his sense of sight is functioning better than it ever has during sex, it makes the experience feel so much more intense. Rei definitely noticed what took Kaoru's attention away considering his movements turned distracted and unfocused. Kaoru eventually does snap out of it and regains his pace, now his eyes shifting back and forth between Rei and the mirror. 

Rei feels like he could just drown in this. The feeling of Kaoru surrounding all of his senses, listening to his sweet moans, and of course the occasional hair pull that has him like putty in his boyfriends hands. This is so worth whatever trouble they could end up in, and they've barely even started. However, it was starting to get a little painful for his jaw, and his erection that was dying for release. He pulled away and looked up at Kaoru again, receiving more whines. "why did you stoooop...?" what a baby. It's incredible, honestly. Rei wants to kiss that pout until it's swollen.

"you take control" was all he said in reply. Drinking in the way Kaoru's eyes widen slightly for a moment before they're hooded again, he nods. He's so easy to communicate with. Just one of the many, many things Rei loves about him.

Kaoru slams down into Rei's mouth, absolutely loving the moan he received, and wastes no time until he's moving up and down on him. The reflection in the mirror seeming so much hotter now that Kaoru is the one doing the work. Rei's cold hands are gripping his thighs again, squeezing in a way that just pushes Kaoru more and more onto the edge. Kaoru kind of wishes there was a way he could make Rei feel good as well right now but it was definitely too late to turn this into a 69. He'll make it up to him in other ways though, once he's done. For now, he's content with the occasional hair pull Rei seems to like so much.

Rei can tell he's getting close by the way his moans are like, a whole octave higher. His movements are also becoming less and less precise and more and more erratic. If Rei's jaw wasn't begging for relief, he'd be enjoying this. Not that he isn't of course, just not as much as he should be when all his focus is on how badly his jaw hurts. He felt his hair get pulled harshly as Kaori threw his head back and screamed. He couldn't help but moan into Kaoru's orgasm which just intensified it for him, his thighs' grip around his head becoming tighter as his whole body shook.

"D-Don't swallow." Kaoru commanded him quickly once his orgasm stopped, as he tried to regain his breath before he got off of him. Rei wasn't sure why he'd demand that but he'll play along. When Kaoru got off, Rei felt like he could breathe again, and he'd moan in relief if he didn't have his mouth full of cum. Kaoru seemingly regained his energy in seconds, clearly having a plan in mind, as he grabbed Rei shoulders and pulled him to sit up, Rei was curious as to what his boyfriend is doing.

Kaoru smirked at Rei, a smirk that promised nothing good in the moral sense, but something beyond amazing from a sexual perspective. His hands went from gripping his shoulders to wrapping around his neck before his attached his lips to his boyfriends. It took Rei a minute to process the kiss, he wasn't done with the process before he felt his mouth forced open by a hand on his chin and a tongue quickly moving inside of him. Oh. Oh fuck this was so hot. He sometimes forgets how fucking freaky his boyfriend could be.

Rei moaned as he squeezed his eyes shut, the idea of Kaoru taking the lead and showing a completely different side of himself sometimes will always be just so intoxicating to Rei. Just like everything else about the blonde is. Completely mind numbing, he can't believe how much control Kaoru has over him without even trying, how he has him fucked out of his mind already and he isn't even the one being fucked. He felt Kaoru pushing the cum that was in his mouth back and forth between them and it was getting a little hard to breathe, but if he breaks the kiss apart it'll result in a mess. Why is Kaoru so set on choking him to death today? He felt Kaoru's hand slide into his hair then pull him backwards harshly, he groaned loudly as their kiss broke, leaving the remains of cum in Rei's mouth to drip down his chin. Kaoru however, just simply licked it up slowly as he kept Rei's head in the same place, then started trailing kisses down his neck. He could be so dominant without even being on top sometimes, and Rei couldn't believe how easy it was for him to melt into Kaoru's touch. Like it didn't belong anywhere else but on his body. 

Rei felt like it was about time he regains control otherwise he'll melt into a puddle under Kaoru's touch and that would be a little too humiliating for the vampire right now. Maybe one day, he'll allow Kaoru to take full control, but that won't be happening today. He's not ready for how quickly he'd fall apart if he did. 

However, as soon as he tried to regain the upper hand, Kaoru's grip left Rei's hair as his kisses kept trailing down further, he pulls Rei's shirt up to his armpits, oddly finding the way the black jacket framed his exposed chest creating a contrast between the dark color and the paleness of Rei's skin to be lovely. He kissed down his chest, until he reached his pants. Kaoru looked up at Rei through his lashes. "can I suck you off?" he asked. It was such an inappropriate question asked in such an innocent way, and yet again, who is Rei to say no to that? He just nodded frantically, not trusting his words to come out like proper words should. Kaoru has never been this bold. Maybe once or twice but most of the time he's pretty submissive, and Rei does all the work. Usually, if Kaoru does try to take control, it ends up a mess with him being too embarrassed to even speak and Rei trying (and failing) not to laugh. It seems so effortless this time, and Rei isn't used to it, he'll reason with himself and say the only reason he feels so weak under Kaoru's stare is because this is new to him.

When his pants and boxer were pulled down he groaned at how good release felt, and Kaoru smirked up at him. "I haven't even touched you yet, slow down" he teased him in a quiet voice, before he let his tongue work the rest of the magic.

Rei was definitely big, nothing too huge, but it was enough to hit all the right spots. Kaoru had no problem taking him almost fully in rather quickly, thanks to almost two years of sucking the same dick, he'd grown pretty used to it. And Kaoru knows for a fact he can't wait to have him fully inside of him. Rei's hand thrusted forward into Kaoru's hair instantly when he was deep throated in less than a minute, the pleasure still feeling as good as the first time. Rei knows Kaoru likes being praised, even if indirectly  
If he's doing a good job, he'd like the other person to be vocal about it. So Rei doesn't shy away from vocally expressing how good Kaoru makes him feel when he goes down on him. It's just another one of the ways they can silently communicate and understand each other. Kaoru pulls his mouth up to the very tip, smirking at how Rei's moan turned into a whine, before he took him down in one go again. Now he can have Rei feeling as good as he was just a few minutes ago.

His mouth didn't pause for a minute, sucking him off with expertise, because he knows what makes Rei feel good, what pushes him over the edge. His tongue making sure to press down on all the good spots, such as the top of the head. He bobbed his head up and down at a slow pace at first, before he got familiar with every inch again, then he started going faster.

He didn't think Rei would be a very vocal person when it came to sex the first time they did it, but he definitely wasn't quiet at all. Kaoru thinks sometimes Rei is even louder than he is. Rei's hands gripping Kaoru's hair and pushing him as deep as he pleased, knowing he wouldn't be hurting Kaoru, his moans expressing just how good he feels. He feels himself being pushed over the edge, and just seeing his cock going in and out of Kaoru's mouth was a sight enough to make him tap out right then and there. 

It didn't take long until Kaoru had his head pushed all the way down on his boyfriends dick again, and his ears filled with a loud moan of his name. It took a second to process it was cum that suddenly shot down his throat. Rei came a lot quicker than Kaoru did, and it hit so fast he could barely even give a warning, but he had already gotten so riled up when Kaoru was sitting on his face and pulling his hair, he understands.

Kaoru pulled away, licking his lips before he smiled up at his boyfriend. "How was that?" he asked, voice smooth as velvet as his hands brushed away some of the hair that got in Rei's face with so much care and softness, you wouldn't believe this guy was just sucking dick like his life depended on it. Rei leaned into his boyfriends touch and smiled. "Amazing" he whispered.

It was so Kaoru-like to make sure he gave Rei the same pleasure Rei gave him in one way or another. He never liked feeling like he was selfish, and he usually protests against Rei wanting to please him first when they're not going all out, but Rei keeps insisting that he wants it too until Kaoru gives up and agrees. He never regrets it though because they're always certainly an experience.

Rei may have just came but he still doesn't feel satisfied enough, not when his mind is overflowing with thoughts of all the other things he wants to do to Kaoru right now, all the other reactions he wants to bring out of him. Rei's hand reaches out to grab Kaoru's face and pull him into a kiss again, once he felt Kaoru kiss back, his other hand reached towards his hip to pull him onto his lap. He felt Kaoru stutter something into the kiss as his body didn't move along with Rei's directions the way it usually does. Rei detaches his lips from Kaoru's and leans down towards his neck, not wasting time before he licks and sucks on the most sensitive areas there. He knows them better than the back of his hand by now.

"R-Rei! Wait-" Kaoru got cut off by another noise escaping him when Rei teased the sensitive spot with his fang, and he could tell it won't be long before Rei gives in and bites him even if they always end up regretting it the next day. (or in this case, they'd regret it quicker because they're not going to sleep in the practice room after they're done) and he just a minute, a second to breathe, and Rei isn't letting up.

"R-Red!"

Rei freezes in less than a second. All his movements coming to a sudden halt.

The safeword. Or, one of them. They had agreed to use 'green', 'yellow' and 'red' to know if the situation is okay or not. Green meaning it's all fine and the other can continue what they're doing, yellow meaning they're a little uncomfortable which opens up a chance to talk about what's wrong and finding a better option, and red meaning stop right now.

Rei pulls away from Kaoru's neck to look at him, and it was just now that he noticed how truly wrecked Kaoru looked. He'd gotten so caught up in his own lust that he didn't pay enough attention to how Kaoru was feeling; which made him feel regretful.

"Are you alright?" Rei asks, his hand moving from Kaoru's hip in favor of softly brushing damp blonde locks behind Kaoru's ear, as a way to not scare Kaoru off.

Kaoru nods. "Yeah.. Yeah I'm fine, I just.. Need a minute.." he says, words coming out breathless and Rei realized he might have been overwhelmed or overstimulated. Whichever it was, Rei would be willing to give him as much time as he needs before they continue. They don't even have to continue if Kaoru says he wants to stop here.

Rei guides Kaoru's head to rest on his shoulder as he continues to softly run his fingers through his hair. Kaoru seems to appreciate it based on the content hum he let out.

After a few more minutes, Kaoru finally speaks up. "green..".

Rei pulls Kaoru's head again to face him so he can make sure Kaoru is okay with it and not feeling preassured. His gaze is serious as he practically scans Kaoru's face, searching for something. When all he sees is confusion on Kaoru's part, he believes it.

"would you still want to take the lead or should I?" Rei asks, Kaoru gives it a few seconds of thought. "Ah... Would it be okay if I tried something?" he hesitantly speaks up.

Rei knows Kaoru, and he trusts him. Whatever it is, it won't be anything out of the ordinary. He nods in confirmation.

Kaoru takes a deep breath again to steady himself before pushes Rei to lay down on his back again. Rei is more than happy to oblige and let Kaoru guide him. He'd let Kaoru take him to the end of the earth. He'd follow him wherever he goes, he knows that no matter what he's safe with Kaoru.

Kaoru takes his position on top of Rei again before he hesitates. "I... I don't think you need to prepare me this time.." his cheeks are heating up again as he refuses to meet Rei's eyes. Really, he could be so cute sometimes. Saying the most bold things yet his body language is full of doubt. It makes Rei feel like he has to protect him even more, although he already knows Kaoru can handle himself.

"wouldn't it hurt?" he asks to be sure. Kaoru knows his limits, if he's suggesting that then he must know what he's doing since he doesn't get driven by sexual impulse the way Rei does.

Kaoru shakes his head. "I mean, you're already wet enough from the blowjob earlier and.. You prepared me pretty well last night, so..". Ah. Rei had forgotten about that.

"If you believe so, then feel free to do as you please" Rei smiles up at Kaoru in a reassuring way that puts Kaoru at ease even if these things are his own suggestions. He nods before he positions Rei's tip at his entrance, Rei's hands grip Kaoru's hips to help him out a little, making sure he stays firm considering he's still a little shaky (and his knees probably won't work properly for a week) and help guide him down.

Kaoru only hesitates as the tip goes in, after it's in he slams down on Rei with so much force it startles Rei. "A-Are you a-" Kaoru covers Rei's mouth with his hand before he could ask, his head hanging down as he tries to regain his breath from that stupid act of impulse. He's just as bad as Rei, really, and he can find it easier to blame Rei for doing this to him.

When Kaoru raises his head up to look at Rei, he nods as he takes his hand off of Rei's mouth. "I'm fine, I'm fine, just... Got a little carried away" he answers and Rei can relax a little bit more now. What is he going to do with this idiot? His idiot.

It doesn't take long before Kaoru already starts moving. Taking his time at first, not wanting to do anything stupid again and risk not being able to walk properly. Everybody will know the reason and nobody will let him live it down. Even Rei. Especially Rei.

He moves up and down slowly, not even managing to pull up all the way towards the tip before he slides back down. He gives himself enough time to adjust, since he decided fuck preparing and fuck a condom and fuck lube and everything else that falls into those categories. Maybe he can be driven by his overwhelming sexual desires too, and he should go a little easy on teasing Rei about it.

Rei seems to be growing impatient. It's not often he does, considering this 'old man' has the patience of a Saint, but Kaoru is really pushing him to his limit right now. He decides to take matters into his own hands and his grip on Kaoru's hips tightens as he pushes him down a little harder, earning himself a choked noise in response. "how are you feeling?" he asks, to be sure.

"Green.. Green, oh God keep going" he reassures him as he tries to move back up but his hips are still held in place. Rei is a lot stronger than he looks, Kaoru had come to discover. Once Rei was sure it's alright, he continued the same motion of guiding Kaoru up and down on him in a faster pace, occasionally thrusting up.

Kaoru still felt sensitive from his last orgasm, and his entire body feels like it's on fire from how overwhelming every sensation feels, and it had to get worse as he sets his eyes on the mirror in front of them again. The view is a little fogged up from their own breaths despite being a few steps away from the mirror, but he can still see clearly everything he wants to.

Rei, now that his face isn't being smothered, can pay more attention to where Kaoru's focus is and leans his head back a little to see for himself. It really is quite a sight, however, Rei doesn't linger on it for too long, because he has a better view right in front of him. Kaoru panting and moaning and 𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 from how so incredible and hot everything feels. And Rei is no better, he's an equal mess, except he can hold himself together a little bit better than Kaoru can. But his moans and groans are just as loud and the feeling is beyond incredible.

Rei closes his eyes and his head leans backwards as suddenly now that his vision is black, his other senses feel a lot more sensitive. Kaoru's sounds and begs and moans of his name loudly drumming in his ears, as the feeling of Kaoru's tightness around his cock is making it hard to even breathe let alone focus on anything that isn't 'Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru'.

"R-Rei.." Kaoru stutters out and it's less of a moan more of a call. Rei opens his eyes as he meets Kaoru's and he somehow looks even more ravished than he looked before Rei closed his eyes. "Oh God.. ~ ah.. My knees are about to give out..." he lets out between moans and Rei gets what he has to do.

He puts a steady hand on Kaoru's back to make sure he doesn't get hurt while the other grabs his thigh firmly, before he flips their positions over so that they're in missionary. As soon as Kaoru is under him, his pace picks up, going as fast and as hard as he wanted to but couldn't from the position they were previously in. The immense pleasure is becoming too much for Kaoru, he can feel Rei's thrusts inside of him, filling him up so incredibly well. His eyes roll to the back of his head as he loses whatever was left of his self control. Crying out moans and random cusses and Rei's name as if it's the only word he knows. The only word that matters.

Rei's hands are both gripping his hips so he can have better control over his thrusts, keeping up the same rhythm even if he's slowly losing his mind.

He suddenly gets an idea he never had before. With Kaoru leaning his head back like this, his neck is completely exposed, and usually the first thought Rei has when he sees Kaoru's exposed neck is to bite it and sink his teeth in and leave marks that Kaoru will without a doubt kick his ass for, but not this time. This time, he remembers an article he had came across a few days ago about how asphyxiation can increase sexual pleasure and he really feels like he wants to test it out.

"Kaoru" he slows his movements down to get Kaoru's attention. Kaoru opens his teary eyes to look at Rei in question. "This time, it's I who would like to attempt something. I ask of you to tell me how you feel before I take it too far. Understood?" Kaoru can only nod mindlessly, not caring about whatever Rei does if it means he'll pick up the pace and go back to fucking Kaoru's brains out.

Rei speeds up a little bit, but not as fast as he was previously going. He runs his fingers all the way from Kaoru's stomach up towards his neck. He's a vampire, it's not surprise he has such an obsession regarding necks. He slowly wraps his hand around Kaoru's neck, and he can see Kaoru's confusion for a few seconds before his eyes go wide in realization as soon as Rei starts pressing down a little harder.

Rei had done a lot of reading on it to make sure he doesn't hurt Kaoru. He read that if he pressed too hard around the area of the Adam's apple he could cause coughing, and that he should only press on either sides of the esophagus.

"Kaoru".

"Green.."

That's good enough for Rei to press down a little harder.

"Kao-"

"Green!"

As much as Kaoru appreciates Rei's worry over him (especially considering he's kind of choking him right now, one wrong move and the guy ends up dead on the floor of the dance practice room) he also doesn't want to constantly be asked about it. He can speak up on his own if it gets too much. All he wants is for Rei to just pick up the pace already!

"I'll tell you if it gets uncomfortable, just for the love of God, please go faster!!"

Rei can't deny him those demands, Rei himself had gotten uncomfortable with how slow he's going because he was getting so close. So he finds his rhythm again and in a matter of seconds he's back to pounding in and out of Kaoru, and Kaoru looses himself in the ecstacy again.

Rei keeps his hand on Kaoru's neck, pressed down gently. The instructions on the article stated that choking will feel better when the person being choked is approaching an orgasm, so he'll wait until Kaoru's warning to press down harder. He had tested the limits and saw how hard he could press and it would still be okay. The fact that Kaoru could still speak while in Rei's grip was a good indication that Rei wasn't choking him dangerously.

Rei feels his own climax build up as the familiar sensation grows tighter in his stomach. "Kaoru.. I'm close.."

Kaoru moans in response. "fuck! Me too! Oh my god... Rei, pleeeease, faster! Harder!"

Rei is so obedient when Kaoru is looking like a wreck, 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 for Rei to go faster. To go harder. To completely ruin him. It's not often Rei can push Kaoru to these extents, he gets to see an entirely different person, and it just makes everything so hot and overwhelming that Rei doesn't even know what to do with himself.

Rei's pattern turns sloppy and messy as he slowly loses control of his own movements, desperately chasing after his high. Kaoru doesn't hold back on expressing his pleasure, and the way he screams Rei's name is enough to make Rei come without a touch.

He's so close, so close, just a few more thrusts and he's there. If he's almost there, it means so is Kaoru, and that means this is the perfect time for it.

Rei presses down harder than he did before, earning a few choked gasps from Kaoru, which would have worried him had Kaoru have still been able to scream out Rei's name as he hits the strongest orgasm he's ever experienced. His voice probably loud enough for the building next to this one to hear.

The sight of Kaoru coming undone and the way his name was called out fuels the feeling in Rei's stomach so much more. He's still thrusting, almost there, almost there..

He's about to pull out as he feels himself about to cum when Kaoru wraps his leg around his waist, keeping him firm in place. "D-Don't-" is all Kaoru can manage to utter before he feels Rei's climax filling him up, leaving a hot feeling inside of Kaoru, combined with Rei's erratic thrusts as he rides out his orgasm, Kaoru feels like he would came yet again had he not been focusing on overwhelming everything feels right now.

Rei's movements come to a halt as he slowly unwraps his hand from around Kaoru's neck. Kaoru in return unwraps his legs from around Rei's waist and let's the drop down, he doesn't think he can use them properly for a few days now.

Kaoru feels an incredible pressure in his head as his ears ring and feel as clogged as they would after he's done swimming in the ocean. It's not an unusual thing to experience after they're done having sex, but this time it feels a lot stronger probably thanks to the fact that Rei decided to outright choke him.

Rei pulls out as soon as he's caught his breath, and he couldn't help but stare as his own cum dripped of Kaoru. It's not the first time Kaoru let's him come inside of him, but usually they'd be in the comfort and privacy of a home where they can go shower. Whenever they do it in any semi-public place Kaoru refuses because it's a pain to clean up.

It's a good thing there are showers here, although he doubts either of them have the energy for that now. So Rei decides to lay down next to Kaoru for a little bit, to at least give his muscles a chance to unclench before he gets up and wets a towel to clean him up.

"that.. Might have been the best sex I've ever had" is the first thing Kaoru says, and Rei laughs at that. "I can imagine."

"I don't think I can walk anymore... You'll have to carry me back home.. ~" admittedly, Kaoru's legs do hurt to use, but not to the point that he can't walk altogether. He just likes being spoiled by Rei, and Rei likes spoiling him so really, it's a win win situation.

"hm.. I wouldn't mind"

A few seconds of silence pass before Kaoru's hand finds Rei's and intertwines their fingers. "what gave you the idea?" he asks and Rei turns his head to look at him. "hm?"

"choking me, I mean... That was so out of nowhere. Where did that come from?"

Rei suddenly feels a little embarrassed about telling Kaoru that he follows a few sex related websites that discuss some safe sex tips and some tricks people can try out in bed.

He eventually gets up and realizes there aren't any extra towels left here or there so he has to sacrifice his own to clean up the mess they caused. It's their karma, really. They couldn't hold back on being horny for one damn day, or wait till they get home. Serves them right.

Rei also keeps his promise and he indeed does carry Kaoru the way back. Kaoru's had to deal with Rei collapsing because of the sun so many times and ends up carrying him on his back to somewhere darker, this is just a return of the favor. And besides, Kaoru is pretty light against Rei's back and his house isn't that far from where they are.

It's especially easy for Rei though because with Kaoru being carried against Rei's back, he's given perfect reach towards Rei's neck and cheeks and shoulders, to which he keeps planting soft kisses all over them and it turns Rei -in his tired and sleepy sense of mind- into a giggling mess.

It doesn't take any less than a few minutes before they're both asleep as soon as they hit the bed, not bothering to think about a shower right now, so Rei takes a mental note to remember taking a shower once they wake up.

And also a mental note to come up with a story convincing enough to the rest of their groupmates when they get asked why they stayed out so late, and ignored all their phone calls.

**Author's Note:**

> WoW, thank you for reading! I had no idea how to end this and the amount of times I had to clear my search history because I kept searching up sexual questions isn't even fuNny.  
> Aaaaanyway,,, I hope you enjoyed that 👉🏻👈🏻 comments and kudos are appreciated.  
> As always, my instagram is @yibotonin in case anyone would like to talk to me! ❤️


End file.
